Stalker
by RenjixKanda
Summary: When a young student at a London college catches his teacher's eye, he will do anything to control the boy and make him mine.  WARNING for Psychological Horror, Man Love and all around Creepiness. Includes a Bleach yaoi crossover TYKKIxKANDA, RENJIxKANDA
1. Persuation

Stalker

Chapter 1

"Class dismissed"

At the sound of those words, Tykki Mikk's last Theology class for the day was finally over, it was 6:00 and everyone was out by 6:01, except for his favorite student. A young Japanese man by the name of Yu Kanda. Seeing the young man about to leave, he made his way to him.

"Hey, Kanda? Would you come here for a second?"

Slowly, he came to the man's side, Tykki taking in the sight of his beauty in step by step.

"Yeah, what do you need ?"

"Oh I don't need anything, I just wanted to tell you how proud of you I am. You are doing very very well in this class."

"Really, I mean no offense but everyone is passing your class.." the boy replyed in a confused way.

The young teacher got closer, "Yes I know, but there is something very special about you." He got closer, close enough for the student to notice.

"L-Like h-how." he stammered.

"You can't really point it down to just one thing you see…your just a very special young man. And your energy and face just makes my day better everyday.." Tykki said, now slipping his hand onto Kanda's shoulder.

Blushing, Kanda got out of the man's grasp, "ugh I gotta go. See you tomorrow Mr. Mikk." he then stammered out of the man's room.

"Oh my God! It was so awkward Renji! You had to be there!"

Kanda was having a relaxing end of the day with his boyfriend, Renji Abarai. He thought his lover would be pissed when he told him about his "encounter" with M. Mikk only a few hours before. But actually, they had a good laugh about it. As they always did in their relationship.

"WOW. out of all your teachers i woudn't have expected him to be the creepy teacher type! Im surprised." Renji, joked.

"Im so glad you never get jealous over shit like that Renj, it's really good to know I can come to you."

"Well of course babe, it'd kinda suck ass if you couldn't." Renji replied, "besides, I can't blame the guy, you're so gorgeous." After that, Renji clasped Kanda into a long passionate kiss.

As the kissing got heavier, the men slipped their hands into the others' pants and massaged their members. Kanda took his mouth off his lover's in order to moan as Renji started sucking on his neck.

"Ahh..I love you."

A few minutes later they were both laying down, Renji inside Kanda and both moaning in ecstasy. But even they couldn't have noticed that the man that they had just talked about was watching them in the room.

Tykki Mikk stood above the nude couple as they slept peacefully, his Kanda resting on Renji's chiseled and tattooed chest. Slowly, he lated don his index finger and slithering it across Kanda's slim figure.

"You're so beautiful, Kanda. And soon you'll be all mine," He then slowly took the rest of his hand under the sleeping boy's blanket, going near his thigh, "even if I have to force it."

Feeling the hand near his pelvis, Kanda jolted awake, frightened and darted around the room. He was shocked to find that no one else was in the room. Quietly, he laid back down on his boyfriend's chest and and held on to his sleeping figure out of fear and confusion, believing that it was just a dream and slowly falling back to sleep.


	2. Impulse

IMPULSE

The next morning, Kanda had forgotten the whole encounter the night before when he woke up. And he wouldn't remember it for the rest of the day. Or even when he went to Mr. Mikk's Theology class that day.

But Tyki had remembered everything, and he was yearning for more. So at the end of the class, he called for his student again. And to his dismay, the boy came like the cute puppy he wanted him to be.

"Hello, again Mr. Kanda, how was your night?"

"Uhh..fine I guess." Kanda replied, now getting nervous around him. Then Tyki noticed the bruise on Kanda's smooth ivory neck his lover must have left him in their heat of passion, and a strong flow of envy started bursting through him.

"Where did you get that hickey." he said in a stern, envious tone. Blushing, the Japanese student quickly put his hand on his neck, covering where his love mark was.

"Um..I, uh.."

But before he knew it, Kanda was pushed and held by his wrists against the nearest wall in the room by his angry lust stricken teacher. He made the mistake of looking into Tyki's ice breaking gaze by the time he realized he was holding him close to him against the wall.

"Listen closely, Yuu," Tyki whispered in his face, "I will have you, one way or another. And whoever takes you from my grasp….well, you'll just have to see. But Im gong to love you and have you to myself, and you WILL let me."

"w-wha-"

But Kanda's confusion was interrupted when his teacher suddenly pressed his lips against his soft lips and pryed it open aggressively with his tongue while Kanda stared at him with smoked and wide eyes. Tyki just laughed with semi-pleasure as his student struggled to get out of his grasp as he massaged Kanda's tongue with his. But then Kanda was able to get control of his left knee and used it to knee Tyki in the crotch, forcing him to let go of his wrists and fall on his knees in pain. At that moment, Kanda hurriedly pushed Tyki out of the way and ran out of the classroom.

When he jogged out of the building and into the campus, Kanda made sure to look back to make sure the teacher wasn't already at his tail. He was still trying to run when a familiar and comforting voice yelled out his name and came closer.

"Yuu, where the hell were you? I thought we were meeting at the post like ten minutes ago?" Renji told him in a stern tone. Kanda had stopped in his tracks at this point and his mind briefly went blank, what the hell was he going to tell him?

"I mean seriously, what's the ji-, "Renji had his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and the touch turned his emotions from annoyance to immediate worry.

"Yuu why are you shaking?" he asked in a brief, scared tone.

Kanda didn't have time to reply. When he looked behind his boyfriend's shoulder, he could see a dark reflection of his devious teacher in a sign behind Renji and the immediate fear and anxiety caused his vision to turn to black and his body to go limp in his lover's arms.

"W-WHOA! YUU!"

Renji quickly went down on one knee, with his fainted lover's legs on his knee and his arm holding on to his lover's thin, limp shoulders. When he looked around for help, the only person he could see was Mr. Mikk, entering a building, staring a cold, amber gaze in Renji's direction.


End file.
